


You Can't Fool Me

by Lytri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Don't really know where I'm going with this, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Has Issues, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, but then so does everyone else, haven't decided. . ., maybe a tad bit dark, maybe some humour?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lytri/pseuds/Lytri
Summary: Tony doesn't care what anyone else says. James "Bucky" Barnes isnota harmless puppy, no matter how much Steve may insist.





	You Can't Fool Me

**Author's Note:**

> Time to start another work without finishing any of my others *Looks away guiltily*. I honestly don't know where I'll be going with this one. I had even forgotten that I even started this one long ago, and only unearthed it recently.  
> There is also a chance that I'll come back to expand on chapter one.

Tony hummed a catchy little tune that he had long forgotten the name of under his breath, his hands working busily on the project before him. It was nearly finished, and only needed a few more adjustments.

He smiled to himself, feeling as if he could almost pat himself on the back. He was _such_ a genius.

Narrowing his eyes at the contraption in concentration, he reached out a hand to his right to grab the final piece needed, only for his hand to brush at the empty spot. He frowned and looked over at where the object was supposed to be.

It was completely empty. Scanning the room, his eyes immediately widened.

‘No no no, don’t-! Dum-E, let go of that _right now_ ,’ shouted Tony as he strode over to the robot, his hair disheveled and his face panicked.  

The robot made a whirring noise, but didn’t let go of the fragile object.

Slowly making his way forward, he was finally within reaching distance of the robot. ‘Dum-E, that’s _really_ important to me. Just give it back.’

He made a snatch for the object, but Dum-E’s arm rotated away from him.

Tony took a deep breath. ‘Come on, Dum-E. Please.’ He kept his hand outreached.

The robot made another whirring sound, before hesitantly moving its arm back to him. He gave a sigh of relief when the object was back in his hands. ‘That’s a good-’

‘Tony! We could really use your help!’ said Steve, barging into his workshop and startling him so hard that the object slipped out of his hand. It shattered into a million pieces on the floor.

‘Fuck!’ He turned raging eyes onto Steve. ‘Do you know how long it took me to make that? Do you?’

Guilt was written all over his face. ‘I-I’m so sorry, Tony.’

Tony closed his eyes for a moment, trying to latch on to what little self-restraint he had. He opened his eyes, looking at a particularly interesting - and imaginary - stain on the wall. ‘It’s fine, Cap. No harm done,’ he lied through his teeth, locking away a particularly snide remark.  

‘Are you-’

He could just see the self-reproach in Steve’s eyes, but he chose not to poke _that_ with a stick; not even if it were 5 metres long. It wouldn’t be good idea for either of them. ‘Don’t. Just, don’t. It's fine, so just leave it be.’ He took in a deep breath. ‘Now, what did you come barging in here for?’

He gave what he hoped to be a reassuring smile.

Looking a bit uncertain, Steve finally answered, ‘We, uh. . .well. . .’

‘Well come on, Cap! I haven’t all day.’

He shifted. ‘I think you should just come see for yourself.’

Tony narrowed his eyes, his interest piqued. ‘Alright. Lead the way, then.’

He halfheartedly wiped his greasy hands on an equally greasy cloth, and followed Steve out.

As they entered the lounge room, his eyes immediately zeroed in on the only person he didn’t know.

The man was of average height, though still taller than him by at least a couple inches, and had a sort of roguish charm to him. He’d fit right in with Legolas-the-Elf and Thor-the-Norse-God, that’s for sure.

Most interesting was the metal arm. It was poor design and clearly worse for wear. Tony could barely suppress the urge to go to the man and demand he let him replace it with his own design. No matter how much he wished to, however, it was hard to miss how much the man looked like a cornered animal.

Leaning against the wall, his arms loosely crossed, he by all means looked as relaxed as can be. The hard set of his shoulders and the steely glint in his eyes, however, revealed the truth. The man was like a coiled spring, ready to pounce at any moment.

Not deterred at all, Tony put on his public-winning smile. ‘Hello there, handsome. What’s a fine piece of meat like you doing here?’

Steve made some sort of strangled, dying noise behind him, but he paid no mind to him. Steve should have already been well acquainted with his antics. There was no need for such an overreaction.  

Icy eyes turned onto him, sending a chill up his spine and immediately putting his guard up. Any and all intentions of flirting vanished into thin air.

The man was _dangerous._ Not dangerous like Bruce suddenly exploding into a green rage monster, or even like Steve, who could probably crush a man’s head with his bare hands if he wanted to (though, knowing Steve, he would _never_ ). No, this man reminded him of _Natasha_ , except much worse, and much more ruthless.

Natasha cleared her throat, sending him an unimpressed look. ‘This,’ she gestured towards the stranger, ‘is James “Bucky” Barnes, also known as the Winter Soldier.’

‘He’s not!’ exclaimed Steve behind him, an underlying hint of steel in his voice.

All eyes turned on him, and Steve let the tension in his shoulders ease. ‘He’s not the Winter Soldier. Not anymore, at least.’ He was firm in that statement, leaving no room for anyone to say otherwise.

Tony looked at Natasha for clarification.

‘He used to work with HYDRA as their brainwashed assassin, essentially. He was recently sent to kill Nick Fury, but Steve here prevented it and now he’s slowly regaining his memories.’

‘And he is here because SHIELD wants me to house,’ stated Tony.

‘Correct.’

He glanced at the Winter Soldier - _Barnes_ \- suspicion in his eyes. He still couldn’t get rid of the uneasy and wary feeling he got from him. ‘I see. If that’s all, I’ll be going back to my workshop. JARVIS?’

‘Yes, sir?’

‘Help Steve set Barnes up on the 23rd floor.’

‘Of course, sir.’

Tony took one last glance at Barnes, internally startling when their eyes met, and then left.

Back in his workshop, Tony decompressed in one of his chairs. ‘JARVIS?’

‘Yes, sir?’

‘Pull up all the information you can find on James “Bucky” Barnes, formerly the Winter Soldier.’


End file.
